


День/Ночь

by Gavrik, Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: По заявке:После «Озарения» Брок лежит в больнице, прикован к койке наручниками и не может говорить из-за травм. Днем его посещает Стив, ночью Баки. У каждого свое видение развития ситуации.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	День/Ночь

«Озарение» накрылось уже две недели как, а с Брока только-только сняли противоожоговые повязки. Не все, конечно, на животе и бедрах еще долго будут менять бинты, закладывая под них супермазь от супердоктора Чо. Вообще-то с такими ожогами, как у него, люди не выживают, но Брок в который раз доказал миру, что судьба его любит.

Или нет…

Судя по вырисовывающимся перспективам дальнейшей жизни, где-то Брок успел хорошо так накосячить в своем предыдущем воплощении, и сейчас огребает. Может, убил Кеннеди? Хотя нет, это Зимний постарался. Где его, интересно, теперь носит? До Брока дошли слухи, что тот скрылся в Южной Америке, где Гидре со своей черной кожаной униформой никак не удавалось приспособиться.

– Если вы не пойдете на сотрудничество, то пожизненное заключение станет еще мягким наказанием… – Кэп сидел в кресле около койки и вещал уже второй час, отнимая у юристов их хлеб.

Брок разглядывал потолок, по которому плясали солнечные зайчики. Ответить Кэпу вслух он не мог при всем желании. Перелом челюсти срастался медленно, даже с ежедневным чудо-облучением от машины доктора Чо. Одно из солнечных пятнышек переместилось в угол и начало пропадать и появляться со знакомым ритмом.

«Жди к полуночи», – «отстучал» солнечный зайчик. Зимний все-таки остался в Вашингтоне. Не очень умный поступок. Брок был разочарован.

– Вы быстро идете на поправку, Хелен сказала, уже через пару недель можно будет транспортировать в другое место…

Это в тюрьму, значит. Солнечный свет на потолке постепенно окрашивался в красный. Кэп уходить не собирался.

– Советую подумать о вашем будущем…

Да каждый день думаю. В перерывах между сериями бесконечных индийских сериалов по телику. Санитарка Сунита их очень любит…

– …Рамлоу! – рявкнул Роджерс так, что Брок вздрогнул, немного убаюканный его долгой речью.

Брок перевел на него взгляд, медленно моргая. Роджерс стоял, почти нависая над ним и сложив руки на груди. Больничный халат вот-вот затрещит по швам, а сжатые челюсти, похоже, сейчас раскрошат зубы. Кажется, шутки кончились.

– Даже не думай, что тебе удастся сбежать, – процедил Роджерс. Ишь как завелся. А ведь Брок всего-то… – Теперь для меня это личное.

«Повторяешься, Стив».

– Я видел все файлы Гидры, и на Зимнего Солдата тоже.

«Ага, а вот и главная причина подъехала».

– Ты был его хендлером, – выплюнул Роджерс, как будто ничего хуже в своей жизни не слышал. – Дрессировал, как собаку, да еще эти обнуления…

«Бла-бла-бла, Брок злодей. Долго еще?»

– Втерся ко мне в доверие…

«А вот и вторая главная причина».

– Хорошо, что я не позволил ничему случиться между нами…

«Скорее, не успел. Ебаные Пирс и Фьюри со своими терками».

– Вставать тебе нельзя…

«В наручниках и не получится».

– Так что лежи и думай над моим предложением, лучшего у тебя не будет. Поможешь уничтожить остатки Гидры и найти Баки – и будем в расчете.

«Интересно, и как я вернусь к полевой после таких травм?»

– Хелен сказала, полное восстановление займет не больше двух месяцев. Зайду завтра. Скажешь, что решил. То есть напишешь, – Роджерс поджал губы, быстро окинул его тревожным взглядом и наконец ушел, галантно пропустив в палату медсестру с подносом. Задержался бы Кэп еще на полчаса – и не видать Броку ужина. И так обед пропал с этим разговорчивым.

Медсестра Сьюзен взяла пластиковый стакан с крышкой и торчащей из нее трубкой, ловко вставила конец трубки Броку в рот.

Только жидкая пища еще гребаные две недели.

* * *

Ровно в полночь в окно просочилась затянутая в черное фигура. Брок не спал. Ну почти. Не хватало еще жертвовать ночным сном, дожидаясь явления Солдата. А днем все равно Роджерс не даст отдохнуть.

Призрак опустился в кресло, в котором до него сидел Роджерс, и уставился на Брока поверх маски. Вокруг глаз были как обычно намалеваны смоки-айз. Брок даже поинтересовался соответствующей терминологией, когда в первый раз увидел этот окрас панды.

– Что здесь делал Человек-с-моста? – сразу спросил Солдат.

Нет бы сначала о здоровье справиться. Брок тут лежит, такой несчастный, немой и обездвиженный, весь в бинтах, и воняет мазью от ожогов.

– Чего он хотел? – допрос продолжался.

Думать не хотелось, как-то отвечать тоже. Обезболивающие здесь очень хорошие.

– Я его знал. Кажется, еще до Гидры, – бубнил Солдат, ковыряя сделанную им же прореху в простыне. Хоть бы маску снял. – Но все равно, нечего ему тут ошиваться. И этот Баки, про которого он все толкует, тоже чтоб не появлялся…

Брок с трудом подавил смешок – смеяться было больно.

– …врачам и Суните можно, – щедро разрешил новоявленный главврач. – У нее сериалы интересные. Тебе тут еще две недели обязательно лежать, я подслушал. И в карте это написано. Так что успею узнать, от кого забеременела Габриель и правда ли убийца тот грубый отчим. А вот куда они дели тело…

Слушать пересказ мыльной оперы еще и от Солдата было уж очень тяжело. Брок выразительно и с мучением застонал.

– Болит? – сразу встревожился супернянька. – Сейчас помогу, Брок.

С каких пор мы на ты?

Солдат решительно потянулся к дозатору капельницы.

Нет, погоди…

– Ты не бойся, я тебя тут не оставлю, мы же с первой миссии вместе.

Вместе? Это теперь так называется?

Подача обезболивающего резко увеличилась, и Брок взлетел вверх, сквозь потолок, прямо в розовые облака. Вокруг закружились овечки с калашами в передних копытцах, а дальше Брок уже не помнил.

* * *

– Мы никак не можем найти Баки, – Роджерс привычно восседал в кресле, хмурился и излучал осуждение. Фон от него шел такой, что цифры у счетчика Гейгера уже бы зашкалили. Может, из-за этого челюсть так хреново срастается? – Мы обыскали все базы поблизости, нашли список конспиративных квартир. Совсем ничего… Ты знаешь, где он может быть?

Ну, сейчас Солдат на соседней крыше, подслушивает откровения направленным микрофоном. А скорее всего, уже и жучков понатыкал по всей палате. На самом Роджерсе наверняка парочка есть.

– Ты же знаешь, Брок, за любую информацию о Баки тебя ждет послабление…

«Я снова Брок. Приятное разнообразие».

Роджерс вдруг замолчал. Брок даже глаза открыл, оглушенный неожиданной тишиной. Роджерс сцепил руки на коленях и гипнотизировал взглядом сжатые пальцы.

– Наташа кое-что нашла.

Броку стало тревожно. Грехов крупнее Гидры за ним не было, но мало ли что Роджерс сочтет фатальным. А Брок еще Солдата инструкциями не снабдил и не дал ему пинка под зад, чтоб тот долетел прямехонько до Стива, никуда не сворачивая по пути.

– Пирс тебя и Страйк использовал втемную, вы еще долго после найма не знали про Гидру.

Вот этого ни в каких документах быть не могло. Не потому что неправда, конечно, а потому что Пирс не идиот.

– Явно это не указано, но Наташа хорошо разбирается в таких вещах и… ну, она меня убедила.

Так, кажется, стрелка компаса перестала указывать на тюрьму.

– Увы, на суде доказать это не удастся. Сам понимаешь.

Стрелка снова поехала вниз. Брок даже обрадоваться не успел. А ведь положительные эмоции хорошо влияют на процесс выздоровления, кого угодно спроси.

– Максимум, что можно сделать – это упирать на то, что вы выполняли приказы, против устава пойти не могли. Должности сохраните, никакой тюрьмы и поражения в правах. С моим поручительством это пройдет.

Тут Роджерс вперился в Брока взглядом, словно хотел телепатически донести до него какую-то мысль. Ага, похоже, ни целоваться, ни нормально шантажировать Романова Стива так и не научила.

Брок страдальчески вздохнул, надеясь, что хоть этот не решит прибавить ему наркоты для обезболивания.

Стив наконец отвел взгляд, поняв, что Черной Вдовы из него не вышло. Потеребил пальцами дырку в простыне, проделанную Солдатом. Вздохнул тяжело.

Теперь на жалость давит, что ли? Лучше б голову под одеяло засунул, минут на десять. Для удобства медиков Брок был без белья и даже без рубахи. Одни бинты и загорелое тело. Красота.

В палату зашла Сьюзен, толкая перед собой тележку с лекарствами и перевязочным материалом, полная решимости до окончания смены выполнить свою работу, которая и так откладывалась из-за затяжных визитов Капитана.

Стив подскочил, засуетился, схватился за тележку, видимо, надеясь помочь хрупкой девушке с перетаскиванием тяжестей.

Брок полюбовался пару секунд на перетягивание каната, то есть тележки. Сьюзен свое дело знала, и Стиву быстро пришлось сдаться и отойти в угол.

Он что, присутствовать собирается? Нет, так мы не договаривались. Они со Стивом только и успели один раз поужинать да за руки подержаться. Еще рано для такого развития их отношений.

Сьюзен покосилась на Роджерса, потом состроила Броку сочувственную гримасу.

– Поможете, Капитан? – пропела она, не обращая внимания на яростный взгляд Брока.

– Конечно, – с готовностью отозвался Роджерс.

Да блядь. Они охренели оба?

Стив под руководством Сьюзен повернул Брока на бок, задницей к себе, предварительно отстегнув один наручник, а потом…

– Вот здесь надо смазать, нежно, но тщательно.

«Девочка, я тебе это припомню», – подумал Брок, ощутив на себе руки Стива. Анестетик работал исправно, никакой боли не возникало. Стив, как было приказано, тщательно и очень _нежно_ наносил мазь на ягодицы и внутреннюю поверхность бедер, аккуратно втирая до полного впитывания.

– Оу, ничего страшного, такое бывает, – весело сказала Сьюзен, когда Брока уложили обратно на спину, а тонкая ткань одеяла обтянула стояк, ничего не скрывая.

Стив сначала уставился Броку в пах, но быстро спохватился и отвел глаза.

– Да, пациент быстро поправляется, кожа чувствительная, и многие реагируют на медсестер, – продолжила не имеющая понятия о клятве Гиппократа девчонка. – Правда, на меня у мистера Рамлоу такого никогда не было. Наверное, вы прекрасно умеете вдохновлять, Капитан, – она похлопала смущенного Стива по плечу и вышла из палаты, бодро толкая перед собой тележку.

Где, блядь, берут таких стерв?

Брок выжидающе посмотрел на Стива. Судя по его вспыхнувшим щекам, Брок с телепатией справился на отлично.

– Ладно, я это… До завтра.

Эх, жаль… И не подрочить в наручниках. Что ж за изверг такой.

* * *

Ровно в полночь в окно залез Солдат. Полная луна готично подсвечивала его силуэт.

– Капитан Америка тебя лапал!

А Броку снился такой хороший сон. Он на пляже, а вокруг _никого_. Вообще.

– Правильно мистер Пирс его целью назначил, надо было добить тогда все-таки. А я его еще из воды вытащил!

О господи.

– Только скажи, Брок, я его подкараулю и завершу задание.

Так, блядь.

Брок несогласно замычал. Солдат, всегда влет понимавший приказы и намеки, огорченно сник.

– Надо тебя раньше отсюда увозить, а то за две недели он так далеко может зайти…

Это вряд ли.

– Обрабатывать раны я и сам отлично умею, вот хоть сейчас могу. Надо? – с надеждой спросил Солдат, заглядывая Броку в глаза.

Брок покачал головой. Ему бы поспать, если честно.

Солдат, кажется, обиделся. По крайней мере, дырку в простыне он проковырял еще на пару сантиметров.

– А я ходил в Смитсоновский музей, – невпопад сказал Солдат, добравшись до матрасного наполнителя. – На выставку Капитана.

Брок вопросительно поднял брови.

– Ну, вроде этот Баки как бы я, Капитан не врал, – скривившись, неохотно признал «этот Баки».

Ну наконец-то. С первым пунктом разобрались.

– Не хочу быть Баки, – мрачно сказал Солдат.

Брок вздохнул. Сколько там психотерапевты в час берут? Пора открывать кабинет, два клиента у него уже есть.

– Если я с тобой останусь, то мне ведь не обязательно быть Баки?

Брок шевельнул пальцами.

– Вот и я так думаю, – повеселел Солдат, потом затолкал обратно вытащенные из дырки в матрасе куски наполнителя. – Ладно, теперь о важном. Ты же видел последнюю серию «Отчаянной любви»? Как думаешь, Габриель и правда покончила с собой? Но как же ее ребенок? И потом, ее сестра-близнец никогда бы…

«Только не это. Роджерс, спаси меня». До первого обхода оставалось еще долгих шесть часов.

* * *

Утром, после всех унизительных, но необходимых процедур, пришла Романова. Похоже, Роджерс отчаялся дождаться от него ответов и прислал подкрепление.

– Как здоровье? – жизнерадостно поинтересовалась она. – Бинты не жмут?

Брок промолчал, естественно.

Романова уселась в «суперсолдатское» кресло, закинула ногу на ногу, покачала ступней, обутой в черную туфлю на острой шпильке.

– Мучить тебя не буду, не бойся, я же не Стив. Я тут ему пару идей подкинула…

О нет.

– …Неделя интенсивной терапии – и тебя можно забирать в другое место. Надо успеть до того, как твой ночной приятель предпримет решительные шаги.

Твою мать.

– Да, перевезем тебя к Стиву…

Куда?!

– …А там и Барнс объявится, как миленький, – Романова глянула на часы. – У тебя есть час на отдых, потом Стив придет со своей обычной программой. Вот, я тебя подготовила, удачи.

Представив Солдата и Стива, перетягивающих его койку каждый в свою сторону, Брок малодушно подумал, что проще было умереть.

* * *

– Документы готовы, все подписано, теперь ты у меня на поруках. Домашний арест в течение года, маячок на ноге – отличные условия, Брок.

Правда?

Стив сиял, гордый удавшимся планом.

Брок позвенел наручниками. Раз уж он теперь относительно свободен, то не пора ли…

Стив склонился над ним, дотягиваясь до второй руки, и вдруг упал головой Броку на живот. Брок дернулся, зашипев от вспышки острой боли, но Стив даже не шевельнулся. Из его шеи красноречиво торчал дротик с транквилизатором. Брок узнал арсенал Солдата. Вот же черт. И как теперь…

Солдат залез в окно, деловито усадил Стива в кресло и принялся за наручники Брока.

Приперся сюда средь бела дня. Он совсем сдурел? В любой момент может кто-нибудь зайти. И разве похищение не должно быть ночью?

С нижних этажей донесся хлопок, взвыла противопожарная сирена.

– Пришлось ускорить выполнение плана, – виновато сказал Солдат, сняв колесики со стопора и покатив койку к двери. – Домашний арест, как же. Знаю я их, – проникновенно обратился он к Броку. – Сначала говорят: «Я выбил тебе лучшие условия», потом: «Посиди в этой камере, тут безопасно», а потом оглянуться не успеешь – и ты уже в кресле для обнуления. Все нужные лекарства я взял, Сьюзен написала, что и как тебе надо принимать, так что все будет хорошо, обещаю, Брок.

– Бак… – слабо позвал Стив, пошатываясь и пытаясь встать с кресла.

Солдат нахмурился и сделал вид, что не услышал. Толкнул койкой двери, начал споро пропихивать ее в коридор.

– Всех эвакуируют, ты там взорвал что-то? – Стив стоял на коленях, опершись локтями о кресло и безуспешно стараясь подняться. – Не могу встать, – жалобно сказал он. – Ты меня так и бросишь?

Солдат замер, растерянно глянув вниз, на Брока. В его глазах мелькнуло одновременно отчаяние и желание спасти бедного Брока из лап Мстителей.

Брок приподнял брови, предлагая решать самому.

Солдат потоптался на одном месте, потом с досадой зарычал и пошел за Стивом. Сгрузил его на постель рядом с Броком, уложив их лицом к лицу.

«Ну ты и засранец», – подумал Брок.

Телепатия снова сработала на отлично, потому что Стив самодовольно улыбнулся, подмигнул ему и тут же принял страдающий вид, стоило Солдату глянуть вниз, на них обоих.

На парковке их ждал микроавтобус. Отстегнутый Брок попробовал подняться, преодолевая боль, но Солдат тут же уложил его обратно и, не успел Брок глазом моргнуть, вкатил ему дозу обезболивающих пополам с транквилизаторами. Мир приятно закружился.

– Я знаю куда ехать, Бак, а ты побудь с Броком, – уверенно сказал Стив, нагло залезая на водительское место. И кто только что почти умирал на руках у Солдата? – Квартира с отличной охранной системой, нас не найдут. Верь мне.

Вот так их команда оказалась дома у Роджерса.

* * *

Небольшой маячок на ноге равномерно мигал зеленой лампочкой. От годичного срока домашнего ареста прошло уже два месяца.

Брок выполнял упражнения из назначенного курса физиотерапии. В наушниках гремел рок, Стив сидел рядом, держа планшет, и смотрел один из своих доисторических фильмов.

Они оба прятались от Баки, который эпично ругался с Сунитой, обсуждая очередной поворот сюжета очередной мыльной оперы. Стив переманил ее из госпиталя к ним в домработницы, пообещав тройную зарплату.

– Это был клон, а не близнец! – донеслось сквозь гитарные басы. Баки что-то совсем разошелся. – Ее вырастили в лаборатории, а ребенок у Габриель оказался от того ублюдка, который…

Стив поежился, сдвигаясь глубже под тень портьеры.

– …Там сейчас «Смертельная страсть» начнется, пошли. Да забей на готовку, мы закажем что-нибудь. А белье я сам постираю потом.

Стив обреченно вздохнул, выключил фильм. Посмотрел на Брока.

– На углу новая пиццерия открылась, радиуса маячка как раз хватит на нее. Пойдем?

– Еще спрашиваешь!

Они выскользнули через черный ход. Хорошо, что Сунита приходит к ним только раз в неделю, а то так и спятить можно. Оказавшись на свободе, оба вздохнули с облегчением и, переглянувшись, рассмеялись.

– Что, Роджерс, наконец второе свидание? – ухмыляясь, спросил Брок.

– Нет, – невозмутимо ответил Стив. – Думаю, что третье.

Так, а вот это уже интересно.

После двух месяцев переглядок (а до этого двух лет), как будто им было снова по четырнадцать, дело сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Баки, например, будто кот, гуляющий сам по себе, без сомнений ночевал по очереди то у Стива, то у Брока. И только они с Роджерсом, будто разнополярные магниты, все кружили друг напротив друга и никак не могли сблизиться.

– Кстати, твое дело недавно пересмотрели, – небрежно сказал Стив, когда они дошли до пиццерии. – Завтра все обвинения снимут, ты будешь свободен. Можешь уехать, если хочешь.

Брок подумал пару секунд, потом толкнул двери, пропуская Стива вперед.

– Не, не хочу.


End file.
